Death of Me
by xx snapcracklepxp
Summary: Post NewMoon,Full Sum Inside. Bella heads to Seattle and finds what she always wished for, but she never expected what the consequences would be. She never expected to take Edward so literally when he told her she'd be the death of him. Well surprise.
1. 1: Letting Go

**Title**: Death of Me

**Rating**: T (subject to change)

**Pairing**:Edward x Bella

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Summary**: Post new moon. Edward has been gone for a year, and Bella can't wait anymore. The hallucinations, they've lost their magic touch. She needs him, or nothing. He made her choice when he doesn't come back. Seattle's death rate is sky rocketing. And suddenly, Bella has a need to visit town, where she awaits her fate. What she doesn't know is her fate, is his fate as well, and what's even worse…she is the one who has to reveal it to him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are the inspiration for this however.

**AN[1]**: I hope you enjoy : D _its very short_, but its just an opener.

* * *

** Letting Go  
**

"_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_that are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing with a broken heart _

_that's still beating in the pain there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on another day…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_  
_

He was gone. No matter what I did to consume my time, I always knew he was gone. How could I go on knowing that? Knowing a part of me had left, because I was unwanted. I knew it was never right for him to love me. I just wish he would've never found that out.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice snapped me out of my depressing reverie.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I just asked if you minded me going fishing today. It's nice and bright outside, and you know we don't get many of these days. Why don't you go out and do something nice? Call some of your friends from school or something. Jacob called, maybe you could go visit him?"

"Yeah, sure." My automatic response to anything anyone says. '_Come to a concert?' 'Yeah sure.' 'Help me with Biology?' 'Yeah sure.' 'Get attacked by vicious Grizzly Bears?' 'Yeah Sure!'_

"Come on Bells, I don't like seeing you moping around like this, especially on a day like this."

"I'm not moping! I'm fine. I'm dressed, my teeth are brushed, my hair is combed, I'm making breakfast, you can hardly call that moping!" I sounded like a crazed maniac. But I wasn't moping. That was too hard. Moping only left room to think and I just couldn't think of E-, of _him_ anymore.

But Charlie just couldn't let it drop. "Jake called."

Oh Jacob. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. He takes care of me too much. Jumped on the ship I got pushed off of. I should be happy for him, and I am, Carlie is such a sweet girl, but people in love, I can't stand it these days. And imprinting? Ugh. That's just being so much in love, you're out of love, and way beyond that, you're onto a whole new definition entirely. Forget lovesick. More like love-jaded.

"So aren't you gonna call him back, Bells?" Just like Charlie to get right to the point.

"Yeah, Dad, sure."

He sighed. Exasperated. I know he just wants me to be happy, but it takes so much out of me just to be complacent. Still, he's put up with my antics, or lack thereof, for a year, I owe it to him to be able to feel relief once in a while.

"You know what Dad? You're right, it is a beautiful day out, I think I might go driving around town, pick up a few clothes, some books maybe."

His face brightened. "Really?"

I nodded. "Mhmm," I picked up my car keys and followed Charlie out the door, then realized the sun had only come up about an hour ago, and the only clothes I'd find in the stores that'd be open is Lacoast, with a tree logo instead of a crocodile, Pollo, with an actual chicken logo (oh wait no I'm sorry, _Rooster_), and this little shop called Geez! Jeans. And you say 'geez!' for a reason, and definitely not 'wow' or 'amazing'.

I took my keys out of the ignition and when back to my small quiet house. I didn't know what to do. I went back to our breakfast table and picked up the newspaper. I was heading straight for the crossword when a bold heading caught my attention. **'SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS' **suddenly, it wasn't feeling early anymore, and I got this aching need to visit Seattle.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

…_**just to see what you will throw my way **_

_** And I'm hanging on to the words you say **_

_**You said that I will be ok"**_

Broken, Lifehouse

* * *

**Sum it up**: Edward left Bella a year ago. Jacob is a best friend of hers, but he's not in love with her, so he's out of the love triangle! Basically all we learned in this chapter is that Bella misses Edward, and she'll do what it takes to stop missing him.

**Author's note [2]: **So what do you think? Yes very short chapter, but the next will be longer. I've got this whole thing planned out, except I'm not totally sure on its length. Maybe 12 chapters? Maybe 22. Not so sure. Anyway, no, I'm not done with my other fanfic, nor is it on hiatus. Its just that this plot has been nagging me and its been on my mind for forever now, I just had to get it all down. And now that I do, I can't wait to work on it more. Since I have two fictions out whatever gets the more support, I'll probably update sooner, or more often. This is just something I'm messing around with, but I don't know if I should continue it. 5 reviews or Alerts, or Faves says yes.

Thank You for taking time to read it !!!!

x3 - Mariel.

_**PREVIEW**__**:**_ "Bella, finally we found you, and I thought it was going to be too late."


	2. Chapter 2: The Evened Score

**Title**: Death of Me  
**Rating**: T (subject to change)  
**Pairing:** Edward x Bella  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Summary**: Post New Moon. Edward has been gone for a year, and Bella can't wait anymore. The hallucinations, they've lost their magic touch. She needs him, or nothing. He made her choice when he doesn't come back. Seattle's death rate is sky rocketing. And suddenly, Bella has a need to visit town, where she awaits her fate. What she doesn't know is her fate, is his fate as well, and what's even worse…she is the one who has to reveal it to him.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. They are the inspiration for this however.

**A/N[1]:**Its longer! and the part in *astericks* is from last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Evened Score**

_One thing I truly knew - _

_knew it in the pit of my stomach, in the center of my bones, _

_knew it from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet,_

_ knew it deep in my empty chest _

_- was how love gave someone the power to break you..._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_  
_

_*I took my keys out of the ignition and when back to my small quiet house. I didn't know what to do. I went beak to our breakfast table and picked up the newspaper. Was heading straight for the crossword when a bold heading caught my attention. 'SEATTLE TERRORIZED BY SLAYINGS' suddenly, it wasn't feeling early anymore, and I got this aching need to visit Seattle.*_

I raced to Seattle. It was until I got here that I realized, I was suicidal. I parked in a parking lot to a small restaurant and started crying. "What have you done, Edward?" I screamed. It was such an overwhelming relief and anguish to say his name.

"I'm sorry," his voice echoed in my head. "So sorry, but please, don't do this."

_Don't do this, _I mocked. _DON'T DO THIS! What would you like me to do then? Live my life depressed! Fake enthusiasm wherever I go? I can't NOT do this! I was going to die being with you anyway! I'm gonna die without you!_

"No." he told me.

And with that I turned my keys and my engine roared. What used to frighten me just seemed to heighten my mood. I didn't know where I was headed to. I sighed reluctantly, turned off my engine again and got out of my care. It was about a mile away to the mall and I needed a long walk to clear my senses.

It took a good half an hour but I finally got here. I sifted through a few racks of clothing at Macy's, but gave up out of boredom and went to Borders.

I went to the fiction section and sifted through Jane Austen's books. I have the whole collection but they never get old. I tried to reach _Persuasion_ but it was too high up. I tried to go onto my tiptoes but I caught a glimmer of shine. The light was reflecting off the silver of my bracelet. It had a wolf carving that Jacob had made when he first imprinted on Carlie. It was a promise bracelet. Jacob would always be someone I had.

Tears started welling up, and I reached back my arm and swiped away a few falling tears. I took a deep breathe, gave up on the book and turned around, only to find a young girl, maybe fifteen. She had dark hair and was thin, and my height. "Can I help you with that ma'am?" she asked me. She had a silky smooth voice, even so as she was clearly trying to contain herself, like she couldn't stand to be here a minute longer.

I stared incredulously at her. "No I-"

"Well, here," she cut me off and took a strong grip on my arm, it was so tight I could feel the blood trying to push though her grip. It was painful. "Let me show you something you might be interested in over here," she continued and started dragging me out of the store.

I know what my response should've been, I should've asked her what she was doing, where we were going, but I couldn't get myself to speak. So I followed. She dragged me back through Macy's and towards the parking lot. Then she lifted me up on her back as If I weighed as much as a rag doll, and ran with lightning speed, to I don't know where.

Finally we stopped in a dark part of a forest. It took a while for my head to stop spinning. I'd forgotten how it was to ride on the back of a vampire. A…_vampire._ I turned towards the girl to get a closer look at her, and just as I suspected her eyes were a deep burgundy, and were full of lust, I could hear the faint sound of a growl deep within her chest.

I backed away, suddenly frightened. "Don't move Bella," Edward's voice told me. "Try to talk yourself out of this." I opened my mouth to speak just as a beautiful woman with fierce orange hair, a sly grin, and feline stance walked up beside the girl.

"Calm yourself Bree, we can't afford error with this one." her grin widened and became more mischievous.

My first instinct was to run, or fight, I considered talking myself out of this. I couldn't do anything. I was numb. She's come back, I knew she would.

"Bella, finally we found you, and I thought it was going to be too late." Victoria voice lured. "Why do you looks frightened? Do you have a reason to be?" she paused waiting for me to respond. I didn't.

"Oh right!" she screamed, crazed. "You do! You are the reason my James is no longer here with me, YOU! You're the reason that my one soul mate is dead! I'm left here to live the rest of my life ALONE! My immortal life. It isn't fair! I can't die, this pain is NEVER GOING AWAY!! " her eyes turned to anguish and fury.

And even though at this point she held my life in her hands, and I was extremely sure I knew she would crush me, I felt sorry for her. I knew what she was feeling. A lost love. Except, my pain would end when I did, when would hers?

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry!" she scoffed. "You don't know what sorry is, but I'll show you, I'll make you sorry!!"

She lunged toward me, and the force knocked me to the ground, my head bashing onto a rock.

I heard Bree scream, Victoria scolded her. "Calm yourself, breathe through your mouth, it isn't time yet."

I reached the back of my head, and I could feel the warm, sticky liquid. Well Victoria and James had something in common, torture skills. I don't think I could take another broken leg, though.

"Bella!" Edward's voice screamed at me, "this is no time for jokes! Fight! Don't give up."

_Fight? You want me to fight a vampire, you truly don't care anymore do you?_

"You know that isn't -" he got cut of by Victoria lifting me off the floor and throwing me into a tree.

Fight. Yeah right. This is the end, this is what I've been waiting for.

"You're not even gonna try? Oh what? You think your precious little Edward can come save you from this? I wish he would try! Now he has to experience this everlasting pain! His mate for my mate."

My back was sore, and I was close to unconsciousness, but this caught my attention. "No," I rasped. "This isn't going to hurt him."

"What do you mean you little brat?"

"Killing me won't hurt him,"

"You can't fool me. Anyone could see that idiot was head over heels for you. Killing you would be the only thing that _would_ hurt him. Hah! I'm surprised he hasn't turned you into one of us yet!"

This brought tears to my eyes. The physical pain was nothing compared to my emotional turmoil. God, I wish she would kill me!

"Wait." Victoria walked over to me and crouched to look me in the face. "He isn't coming is he? Haha! That bastard is done with you! Awe silly little teen love, you should've known better than to love a vampire."

She was right, I should've.

"Well this isn't as much fun anymore. Maybe I should just kill of one of his sisters…"

"No!" Even apart from them, I still cause the Cullen's trouble.

"Maybe you're right." She stood up, and began pondering, about what, I don't know.

"I'm going to need an accomplice,"

I didn't notice much after that. I saw her coil and spring. The only thing I could focus on after that was my cut reopening from when James had bit me, and the burning flames running through me, eating me alive.

--

It wouldn't stop. The burning started on my arm, and spread through me, my legs, my chest, and my heart grew hard, every beat was harder. I wanted it to stop. I would've broken every part of my body, twice, just get away from this pain. The screams did nothing, and I tried to hold them in, but it was my only form of release, even if it was only for a millisecond.

_Three days, three days, three days._

Three days. Dying for three days straight. Being ignited in a fire for three days straight.

I heard Victoria come back for me a few times, waiting for me to stop withering in pain. I felt her kicking me telling me to 'suck it up'. I've never been violent but if I do decide to be vengeful after all this pain has gone, she'd be the first on my hit-list.

I wanted so much to die, to feel nothing. I held my breathe, maybe I could lose consciousness. I stayed alive. Vampires didn't need to breathe. And every second that's what I was becoming.

The pain started coming in rapid shocks, my heart started beating over time, and the fire grew stronger. Finally it started slowing down, one beat per minute, like the bit of kernels popping at the last second in a microwave. The fire finally started dying down. _One, two, three…_

There were no more beats after that. My heart was still, and hard. Stone, instead of a life providing organ. And yet, it still ached for someone so special. The fire had died down, but didn't take my desire for him with it.

--

I tried to stand, afraid that any movement of mine would cause the fire to come back. Instead of what I expected to take a few seconds to do, happened in a flash. As soon as I had the slightest idea of standing up, I was already upright.

I felt the back of my head. Not even the trace of a scar. I wiggled my body, it felt as good as new.

"Well lookie there, Bella, aren't you a beauty. Maybe this was why Edward kept you for as long as he did." I turned and there was Victoria, she looked like a whole new person. The scars on her face were now visible to me. Her hair was even brighter than before, and had hints of platinum blonde and burgundy.

I gave her a hard look.

"Don't look so mad Bella. We'll have fun, you and me, killing off those dreadful Cullens, it'll be fun."

How dare she.

I sprang up and pinned her against a tree, my hand clutching her neck. "Don't. You. Dare." My voice came out fierce, and yet it was beautiful. Deadly, and alluring. Kiss, kiss, bang, bang.

"What do you mean?" her eyes held shock. "Aren't you vengeful? Those Cullens left you and you don't want to hurt them? HAH! Stop trying to be so strong, the only thing you should want now is blood, and to kill!"

At the sound of the word blood my nose immediately smelled a familiar scent, and she sensed this.

"Go on Bella, go for it." So I did, I couldn't contain my self, so I snapped her neck, and she screamed in horror. I didn't start a fire or kill her completely, I had other things to worry about.

I ran away as far into the woods as I could, in lightning speed, away from the smell of blood. It surprised me. It still smelled as unappealing as ever. In time however, I knew it would smell like the exact opposite.

I sensed someone following me, the rustle of their feet hitting the leaves. I turned and crouched out of instinct.

It was a small girl, maybe 12 years old, a vampire no doubt. She walked towards me. A smile was on her face but when she got within 50 feet of me, it turned into a frown.

"What are you?!" she shrieked at me.

"The same as you," I responded harshly.

"Are you shielding me!?!"

"What are you talking about?" but before she could respond I ran away again. I could feel her gaining on me so I turned, coiled, sprang, and pinned her to the ground. "Stop following me!"

She looked me straight in the eye. "Get off me." She jumped from under me, and I stood. "What's your name newborn?"

I just wanted her to leave me alone. I wanted to sulk, I wanted to be on my own, I wanted to go home.

"Hello?" she asked, "I know you can hear me."

"Marie," I told her, "My name is Marie," I couldn't be Bella anymore, _wouldn't _be Bella anymore. Bella wasn't beautiful, Bella, wasn't strong. I am. Though we would always have one thing in common, our hearts, but _I_ wasn't going to let it slow me down.

"Well I'm sure Aro would love to hear about you, Marie," with that she ran off.

Aro. I knew I heard that name before, but I wouldn't let myself think of it. My past is dead and gone.

This realization hit me like a ton of bricks, well bricks probably wouldn't hurt me, but you get it. My past was gone, Charlie, my mom, school, everything, and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I couldn't even mourn for it properly. Or so I thought. But I swear I felt water seeping through my eyes. Vampires couldn't cry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**And I'd been broken beyond repair.**"_

-Stephenie Meyer [excerpt from New Moon, Bella]

* * *

**Sum it up:** Bella went to Seattle, and was captured by Bree, who was sent by Victoria. Victoria was going to kill Bella, until she found out that Bella was no longer attached to Edward. Figuring Bella would be full of vengeance, she turned Bella into a vampire instead of killing her, hoping Bella would help her fight off the Cullens, plus they wouldn't have hurt Bella in a fight. Bella is now a vampire, but has some unordinarily human qualities (ex: tears, and still finds blood repulsive). Jane who was sent by the Volturi to solve the newborn problem in Seattle, sees Bella and tries to use her power on her, but as we know Bella has a shield, so it doesn't touch her. Jane leaves to go tell Aro. Oh, now for the name. Marie, it's bella's middle name (that's why i used it) Bella was the old her. (she'll still have Bella qualities of course, i don't like it when people turn Bella into this completely different kick-ass chick. She'll still be kick-ass of course, but I stilll want her to be _bella_). Any questions, please ask!

**Author's note [2]:** So I'm a pushover : D I was close on the alerts, and if you add it to the reviews (thank you ultimateromantic, and XxSacrificeXx) it was over 5! haha, I was just excited to put this out! Well I hope you guys enjoyed, thannks for your time, and please review!

thanks

- mariel

**What's in store for next chapter:** EPOV (got that right! ; D)


End file.
